Deceptive Existance
by tygerskiss
Summary: Hermione’s life is crashing down around her. She is back into her old habits again. What will she do when the only person who wants to help her is her worst enemy…? My first Fanfic…ever!! So what…I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter One Thin White Lines

Summary: Hermione's life is crashing down around her. She is back into her old habits again. What will she do when the only person who wants to help her is her worst enemy.? My first Fanfic.ever!! So what.I suck at summaries.  
  
Disclaimer: OK just to let you know. I don't own anything.except for the plot and perhaps any new characters that might turn up. Trust me if I owned someone like Malfoy. I would be having a lot more fun right now instead of sitting at a computer for hours typing this little story.  
  
A/N: thoughts will be surrounded by the little arrow thingies (^) and I am going to try to put at least one song in a chapter.either within the text or before the opening chapter notes.  
  
*Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh  
  
Momma please stop cryin', I can't stand the sound  
  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
  
I told god you didn't mean those nasty things you said  
  
You fight about money, 'bout me and my brother  
  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
  
Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true  
  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you, too  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way  
  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally  
  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
  
I don't want two addresses  
  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything)  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally  
  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Turn around please  
  
Remember that the night you left you took my shining star?  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave  
  
Don't leave us here alone  
  
Mom will be nicer  
  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
  
I'll be your little girl forever  
  
I'll go to sleep at night*  
  
~^~ * ~^~Chapter One: Thin white lines~^~ * ~^~  
  
Hermione ran to her window just as a slightly miniature grey owl smashed right into it. She immediately recognized it to be Ron's' owl that was given to him by Sirius a few summers before. Pig, originally named Pigwidgeon by Ron's little sister Ginny, was a very energetic and a slightly, well perhaps, overly stupid owl. He was always smashing into things or getting lost on his way to deliver important letters. Hermione opened up her bedroom window to let Pig in, and after an excruciatingly long minute of trying to catch the retarded bird, she succeeded in doing so. She pulled the letter off of his leg and released him so he could continue making an idiot of himself flying into walls as Hermione read her letter.  
  
Dear Hermione, I was wondering if you had heard from Harry lately. I owled him about a week ago and I have not heard from him since. I would try to call him on that pheletone thing but.well you remember what happened last time. I just hope everything is going fine over at the Dursley's. I heard that his cousin finally reached 400 pounds. Don't know how he manages that. So, how has your summer been going since your parents got their divorce? I know you must be torn up about it, but maybe it was for the best. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I was going to be in Diagon Alley next Saturday if you would like to meet up there. If you do, Mom asked if you didn't just want to come and spend the last week of vacation with us. She and Ginny would love it if you came. I think it's hard for them in a house full of us guys. Send your reply with Pig as soon as possible. Love from, Ron P.S. If you are able to contact Harry, please inform him about next Saturday and about staying with us until school starts.  
  
As soon as Hermione read this letter she was hit by a wave of sadness. Why did Ron have to bring up her parents divorce? She knew he was just worried about her, but still. it hurt to hear it put into words. When her parents had finally told her that they were getting a divorce at the beginning of summer break, it did not come as a shock to Hermione. Hermione had feared her parents getting a divorce since she was about 13. Ever since her second year at Hogwarts, nothing had been the same at home. Her parents fought most of the time, and when they weren't fighting, they were simply ignoring each other, which to Hermione was worse. Hermione had gone through her third, fourth, and part of fifth years at Hogwarts like everything was just peachy at home, but finally in her fifth year she told Harry and Ron what had been going on. Hermione thought about what she could tell Ron to explain why she couldn't make it to Diagon Alley the next weekend. The truth was, Hermione didn't want to face her friends just yet. She wasn't ready to answer the questions that she knew they had in store for her. She decided she would just have to tell him she couldn't because she had to spend time with her mother since she had been with her Dad most of the summer anyways. After fully composing her thoughts on about five sheets of paper which were now scratched out and wadded up on the floor, she grabbed a new piece of parchment and dipped her quill in her ink and began her letter.  
  
Dearest Ron, It is so good to hear from you. This summer has been.well, interesting. Half of it was spent with my Dad and his new girlfriend. Surprisingly, she is quite nice. I just recently returned home with my Mom about two weeks ago. I really need to spend all of the time I can with her and I already have all of me school supplies. I am so sorry to say that I will be unable to come next weekend. I am also sorry to say that I have not heard from Harry since about a month ago. Perhaps, he has just been busy and can't get back to you. I will call him on the telephone, not pheletone (Ron, honestly), to let him know of the trip to Diagon Alley. I will see you soon at school. Love always, Hermione  
  
After completing her letter, Hermione caught Pig again, for he was flying all over her room, and attached the letter to his foot. She then threw Pig out of her second floor window so he could get the message that she wanted him to go back to Ron with her letter. After plummeting almost to the ground, Pig soared upwards and began his journey. Hermione then went into the kitchen and dialed Harry's number. His big oaf of a cousin, Dudley, picked up the phone. Hermione asked if Harry was there and then answered to the inquiring questions of Dudley that she was calling on behalf of Harry's godfather. Hermione knew that that was the only way that Dudley would let her speak to Harry; the whole Dursley family was terrified of what Sirius might do to them, like turn them into toads (or pigs), if he heard that they had been mistreating his godson. Harry was at the phone in a flash, surprised that he was receiving his first phone call.ever. Ron had called him once before, but his Uncle Vernon had never let him speak to Ron because he was screaming into the phone, not knowing how to use the muggle devise.  
  
"Hermione, it's so good to hear from you. Err. how are you. you know, with. everything?" Hermione silently cursed to herself. ^ He just had to bring that up, didn't he? ^  
  
"Hey, Harry. Uh.I'm doing great!" Hermione let the lie roll of off her tongue effortlessly, and actually making it sound believable. She was used to lying now. After all she had to lie a lot to her Mom about her Dad and his girlfriend. She didn't want to hurt her any more than she had already been hurt. "I just received an owl from Ron. Why didn't you respond to his last owl he sent you a week ago?"  
  
"Owl.Last week?!? I never got an owl. I bet that stupid bird of his got lost or dropped it or, for all I know, decided that he didn't want to make the trip to give it to me." Stupid, stupid Pig could be heard in the background through the phone.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Ron is going to Diagon Alley next Saturday and he wanted to know if you wanted to go with him.he said that you could just come home with him afterwards until school. I won't be able to go though. I have to stay with my mom."  
  
"Oh. well I will owl Ron in a minute and tell him that I will be there on Saturday. Thanks for telling me. I really don't want to stay at this house any longer than I have to."  
  
"Alright, bye. See you in two weeks at school." At that Hermione hung up the phone. It was getting pretty close to 5 o'clock so she decided that she might as well cook dinner. She had taken over most of the cooking jobs since her dad was the once that had done the cooking before. After dinner, Hermione retreated to her room where she got out Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 and began to read.  
  
~^~ * ~^~  
  
Hermione woke up full of trepidation. She would be returning to Hogwarts in only a matter of hours. She would have to face her friends. She would have to answer questions she had been dreading the whole summer.  
  
^ Perhaps it won't be too bad. After all, I won't have to sit with them on the train ride to Hogwarts. I will have my own compartment. Well, almost my own, I will have to share it with the Head Boy. ^  
  
Hermione had received an owl just a few days before stating that she had received the honor of being made Head Girl. She would find out who the head boy was as soon as she stepped into the compartment on the train. She wondered who the Head boy would be this year, even though a small little voice in the back of her mind told her that she already knew who it was.  
  
Hermione struggled out of the bed and fell onto the floor. The pale yellow silk sheets on her bed had been wrapped around her legs during the night as she fought off the nightmares that now plagued her sleep. She clumsily got up off of the floor just as her mother came into her bedroom to make sure she was awake.  
  
"What in the devil were you doing on the floor? And hurry up.you don't want to miss the train. After all, this year is going to be your best. Head Girl. I'm so proud." Her mother had been so happy with the news of Hermione's achievement. When she found out, she was more thrilled than Hermione herself. This new position of Head Girl had actually been something Hermione had wished she didn't receive, although having her own room would be somewhat of a blessing this year. She wasn't really sure if she could handle the extra pressures of being Head Girl in her life. Her mother, having said all she needed to say, turned around and walked down to the kitchen. Hermione just stood there staring back at where her mother had just stood, then she looked over to a picture of her family before the problems arose and a wave of depression crashed over her. Hermione hated the fact that she was lying to her mother, but it had to be done. The fact that it was her father that had encouraged the lies is what she hated even more. How could he really expect her to be able to handle all that was being laid upon her? Hermione went to her closet and got out one of her black lace bras and, after thinking about what she was going to wear, a hot pink thong. She headed to her bathroom carrying her undergarments under her arm. Just then, the phone rang and she heard her mother answer it downstairs.  
  
"Hermione! It's your father." Hermione rushed downstairs to see her mother with a sour look on her face. She walked over to her mother and reached for the phone. "Make it quick. I don't want him making you late for your train," she said coldly. Hermione hated how her parent spoke of each other now. It was almost like they had never even been in love. She couldn't understand how you could dismiss the 20 years of love they had shared so quickly.  
  
"Hey, Dad. How are you doing?" She looked over to her mother and shooed her out of the kitchen.after all she still deserved her privacy.  
  
"Um.I'm doing.doing just fine. I just wanted to call and wish you a good year at school. Uh." There was a long pause. Hermione finally broke the silence.  
  
"Dad. what aren't you telling me?" Hermione had this unnerving feeling in her heart that something bad was about to happen. She heard her dad clear his throat and then take a long breath in. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Well princess, I have something I need to tell you about. You know my girlfriend, Amory. Well, we are.::a hum::.getting married next month." Hermione literally felt her mouth drop. She was surprised it hadn't hit the floor.  
  
"WHAT???" she shrieked. Just then she remembered her mother in the other room and lowered her voice. "What do you mean you are getting married to that .that.woman. I mean.WHY?" She was disappointed in how her voice cam out at these last words. She sounded like a little lost girl. And that was exactly what she was. She really had wanted her voice to be strong, to make her father believe that she could handle this. After all her had entrusted her with this knowledge assuming that she would understand. But Hermione was confused and furious. but she had no idea that the marriage was just the beginning of her problems.  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry for you to have to find out like this. We never meant for it to happen this way.but. Honey, Amory is pregnant. Uhh.You are going to be an older sister." Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. She felt as if her whole world had just crumbled down around her. How could he? How COULD he?  
  
"That's great dad. Real great," she said with a monotone voice. "I would love to stay and talk more, but I have to get ready to go to the train station." With that, she slammed down the receiver, feeling the tears slowly make their way down her face. Slowly, she walked up the stairs to her bathroom and stripped of her clothes and got into the shower. She let the hot water pour over her body as she began to silently cry. She looked down at her arms to see the thin white lines that covered them. She placed her hand over them and thought back to the summer of her fifth year when she had gotten really distressed after she had seen her mother and father fighting in the living room. Her mother had slapped her father and followed by calling him unmentionable names. She had been in the kitchen at the time rummaging through the silverware drawer to get something to make herself a little night time snack. That's when she saw the glimmer of the knife. She had picked it up and went to her room and began to lightly cut. The blood had felt nice running down her skin. Her crimson pain was flowing out of her with each little slit she made into her pale skin. This had continued for quite a long time until her best friends Harry and Ron had seen her arms one day during Herbology. After that they helped her to stop her cutting which had become somewhat of an addiction. Her parents had never noticed what she had been doing to herself. Hermione now thought about what had made her start cutting and began to quietly pray that this year she would be strong enough to resist the razors enticing call.  
  
Just then her mother knocked on the bathroom door and yelled that Hermione had one hour until they had to leave. Hermione quickly washed her hair with watermelon shampoo and conditioner and stepped out of the shower. She put her undergarments on and wrapped herself in a towel and headed to her room. Once there she brushed and blow dried her hair into soft curls that fell just to the middle of her back. She got dressed in her clothes and went to pick out her shoes for the day. ^Hmmmm... hot pink sequined flip flops...or black boots...flip flops it is.^ She then walked over to her vanity and applied a small amount of makeup to help mask the puffiness of her eyes. She also applied a bit of lip gloss to give her lips a bit of a shine. She stood back in front of her mirror and looked at her reflection. ^They probably won't even recognize me^ And it was true. Hermione had changed over the summer. Her unruly brown hair had been tamed into lovely honey-brown locks and. well. let's just say that she had finally matured. she had all the right curves in all the right places. She had gotten her belly button pierced and a little heart tattooed on her hip over the summer, too. She had wanted both of them for quite some time and when her parents split up, her father decided to be overly kind and let her get it done. Her mother hadn't been to happy about it, but even she had to admit that the piercing looked good against her flat tanned stomach and she didn't mind that much about the tattoo since it was really small. She walked over to her jewelry box and picked out one of her favorite belly button rings: a silver star with little diamond dangles. Just as she finished getting ready her mother burst in and told her it was time to leave. Her trunk had been packed in the car the night before so all Hermione had to do was grab her new kitten, Shatter, and her purse and head out the door.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. It is my first Fanfic so please R/R so I can know what I am doing wrong.or perhaps what I am doing right. I would greatly appreciate your reviews.  
  
~Gratuitously yours, Tygerskiss 


	2. Chapter Two Home Sweet Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Whoever started this, I'm going to hurt you bad. Just to clarify, I don't own anything except the plot and Josh and I am not rich so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: thoughts will be surrounded by the little arrow thingies (^)  
  
~^~ * ~^~Chapter Two: Home Sweet Hogwarts~^~ * ~^~  
  
After kissing her mother good-bye, Hermione boarded the train. This year she would not be joining her friends in their normal compartment, but sharing a compartment towards the front of the train with the new Head Boy. She made her way to the front of the train without bumping into any unwanted people (her friends included) and entered her compartment. The Head Boy had yet to show up, so Hermione decided to go ahead and get settled. She let Shatter out of her cage and grabbed her CD player and her book titled Speak by Laurie Anderson. She curled up in one of the seats and began to read and listen to her CD player.  
  
*Take this pink ribbon off my eyes I'm exposed and it's no big surprise Don't you think I know exactly where I stand This world if forcing me to hold your hand 'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me Don't let me out of your sight I'm just a girl pretty and petite So don't let me have any rights Oh.I've had it up to here! The moment that I step outside So many reasons for me to run and hide I can't do the little things I hold so dear 'Cause it's all those little things that I fear 'Cause I'm just a girl, I'd rather not be 'Cause they won't let me drive late at night I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak 'Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes I'm just a girl, take a good look at me Just your typical prototype Oh.I've had I to here! Oh.am I making myself clear? I'm just a girl I'm just a girl in the world. That's all that they'll let me be! I'm just a girl, living in captivity Your rule of thumb makes me worry some I'm just a girl, what's my destiny? What I've succumbed to is making me numb I'm just a girl, my apologies What I've become is so burdensome I'm just a girl, lucky me Twiddle-dum there's no comparison Oh.I've had it up to! Oh.I've had it up to! Oh.I've had it up to here.*  
  
Hermione was so absorbed in her book that she did not notice the compartment door slide open. There, in the entrance to the compartment, stood the Head Boy. Hermione looked up when she faintly heard the compartment door shut over her music blaring through her headphones. Before her stood Draco Malfoy.  
  
"YOU are the head boy?!?" Hermione shrieked. She sort of figured that he would be since his grades were just slightly below hers, but the whole time she had been hoping that she was wrong.  
  
"Granger.?" Draco couldn't believe his eyes. The young woman stretched out luxuriously in front of him was.Hermione Granger. When he had first entered the compartment he had been in awe of her. Her beautiful curves were shown off by her skin-tight black zip-up hoodie and hot pink tank top that reached just above her belly button and her tight low-slung blue jeans showing off part of a hot pink thong and a little tattoo of a heart on her hip. He saw her piercing in her belly button and her smooth skin. He saw the way her hair fell splendidly down to the middle of her back. He never once thought that it could be Granger, until she spoke. After he realized who it was he masked his face with his usual stony expression and spoke to her again. "Should have realized that the know-it-all mudblood would be Head Girl"  
  
"Ooh, Malfoy, real creative: know-it-all mudblood.like I haven't heard that one from you a million times before. So, I didn't think they let ferrets be Head Boy.how did you manage that? Did your precious daddy buy that for you too?" ^ Well she may have changed in looks but she is still the same old mudblood ^ Malfoy thought.  
  
"Whatever Granger." With that said he sat down with a smirk on his face. ^ Was Malfoy just checking me out? ^ Hermione thought to herself. She had seen the way he was at first staring at her.like he didn't even recognize her. He was staring at her like she was staring at him just now. Malfoy had changed. Sure, he was still a stuck up prick.but man, was he hot. ^ Wait. This is bad. I can NOT think that he is hot. He is my adversary for Merlin's sake! ^ He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a tight black shirt which showed of his muscles very well. He had gotten a tan over the summer but he was still quite paler than most guys were. After 6 years of slicked back hair, he had finally acquired a new way to style it. It now hung slightly in front of his blue-grey eyes giving him a sexy demeanor. Hermione immediately went back to reading her book, well more like starring at the pages. She really just sat there thinking to herself ^ How am I going to survive this year? I have to share a room with him! There is no way we will be able to get along. He hates me way to much to let that happen. ^  
  
^ This year is going to be impossible. Me and Granger.sharing a room.No Way. As if we could ever get along. ^ Malfoy had many thoughts similar to Hermione's running through his head. He had to admit, She had most definitely changed.for the better. This time the year before he would have never imagined her to have ever even thought about getting a tattoo, and honestly, it kind of turned him on. But the fact that she was a mudblood was enough to make him dismiss his feelings about her in an instant.  
  
Every once and a while Hermione would sneak a look over at Malfoy. As soon as the train had taken off he had fallen into a deep sleep. She could help but think that he looked sort of angelic as he lay there breathing deeply. Each time she glanced at him, a little voice in her head chastised her for being so stupid. ^ There is no way that Malfoy is going to want a. a mudblood like me ^ A few moments later, the witch with the trolley came by and asked if they would like anything. Hermione had not had breakfast so she decided to get a few cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, and some bags of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans. When the witch turned to Malfoy she asked if Hermione would just like her to come back letter, when he had woken up. Hermione then went over to Malfoy and gently shook him. He grabbed her wrist harshly and sat up. Once he noticed who it was he let go and then told the witch that he did not want anything. The witch looked at the freighted look on Hermione's face and slowly backed out of their compartment.  
  
Draco sat silently on the floor in the cold dark dungeon. He did not whimper in pain, he did not cry. That was a sign of weakness to the Malfoy's, and he would not let his father see him weak. Hi e had his hand against his side pressing down to stop the blood. His father had thrown a knife at him earlier and Malfoy didn't turn away fast enough. It grazed his skin slightly, but just enough to make a long slash across his side. Just then he saw Lucius slowly walk over to where his mother lay, bloodied on the hard stone floor.  
  
"This is your fault boy.you did this to her. If you had just listened. Join us, become a DeathEater. If you chose to disobey me, she will suffer." Draco slowly backed away, not wanting to see or hear what he knew his father was about to do. "What is your decision?" Draco did not answer. He knew what his decision was but it would not be the one his father wanted to hear. He also had the strongest urge to tell his father to go fuck himself, but that would only make it worse for his mother. "Fine then. Have it your way. Crucio" his father yelled, wand raised at his mother. His mother started to wriggle with pain, twitching unnaturally on the floor. She let out a small cry, and Draco could not take it any more. He would stop his father no matter the consequences.  
  
"Leave her ALONE!!!!" Draco screamed. He picked up his wand and pointed it at his father. "Avada Kedavra" .  
  
Suddenly, Malfoy was woken form his slumber by someone shaking him. He turned quickly with panic in his eyes and grabbed the person's wrists. He was just about to reach for his wand when he realized that those frightened honey-brown eyes staring back at him where those belonging to Hermione Granger. He quickly released her and discovered the reasoning behind her waking him. The witch with the trolley had arrived and had wanted to know if he wanted anything. He told the witch that he was not hungry and she slowly backed out of their compartment.  
  
Hermione stared at Malfoy intently. ^ What had frightened him so much in his dreams? ^ she wondered. Just then he spoke.  
  
"Uh...I'm sorry about that. You just kind of.err.startled me, that's all. Sorry if I hurt your wrists." Hermione could not believe it. The man.the boy. the guy (what in the hell was he?) that she had known for six years, the one who had tormented her and made her cry.was apologizing. Hermione did not know what to say at first, but finally she spoke.  
  
"It's ok. No.um.real harm done. Um.are you sure you're ok?" Hermione asked. ^ What is up with me..why so I even act like I care? After all that he has done.why am I worried about how he feels? ^  
  
"Yea, I'm fine" Malfoy answered her, in a surprisingly civil tone. Just then Malfoy realized that it was Granger he was talking to and that he was slightly letting her see his emotions. "What's it to you anyway, mudblood?" He saw the hurt look in her eyes and pretended not to notice. He slumped back down in his seat for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione was hurt. ^ He was being nice and everything and then he had to call me that.that name. Why does he hate me so much.I mean, what did I really ever do to him? ^ When she noticed that he had laid down once again Hermione put her headphones on and began to read again to pass the time until they reached Hogwarts.  
  
~^~ * ~^~  
  
The entrance hall was bustling with familiar faces as Hermione warily made her way to where her best friends were standing. Harry and Ron ran up to her and gave her a gigantic hug, almost taking all of the breath she had out of her.  
  
"Harry.Ron," she choked. "Can't.breathe." The quickly let go of her and muttered their apologies. She noticed the both of them doing quick examinations of her new self. She had changed on the train while Malfoy had been asleep and now wore her Hogwarts robes which she had unbuttoned at the front showing her white button up shirt that fit her very nicely and the very short plaid skirt that showed of her long, eloquent legs.  
  
"Wow Hermione, you look great. You've really changed" Harry and Ron spoke at the same time, both with astonished looks on their faces. Yes, she had changed, but so had they. Ron was no longer that gangly freckle faced teenager, he was now a very handsome young man. Ron was one of Gryffindors' beaters, and with all of the Quidditch practice, he had gotten a golden tan and bulked up. Harry had made some improvements too. He had ditched his glasses for some contacts and grown his jet black hair out some, into that shaggy-sexy look. And after many years of having Ron tower over him, Harry had finally caught up to Ron's height. They both stood about six feet tall. After taking in their new looks, Hermione muttered a shy thank-you before being swept into a world of stories about wonderful summers and all of the mischief they had managed to find.or make. As Professor McGonagall hurried them into the great hall, Harry was telling her of the time this summer when Dudley had "gotten hold of" one of Fred and Georges new candies. This one made you turn all kinds of colors until the flavor disappeared from your mouth.and that took about three hours. Just thinking of that four hundred pound elephant of a different color made Hermione start laughing uncontrollably. The whole time they had been talking, Hermione couldn't help but notice where their eyes kept on staring, and it wasn't her face that they kept looking at. They were now seated at their house table. Ginny spotted Hermione and ran up to her and gave her a hug that could have easily been tighter than either Ron or Harry's hug earlier. Then she started to quickly talk about her summer, most of her words running together.  
  
"Ohmygod. You look great! You shouldhave been there. It was somuch fun! Oh and I have to talk toyou later. I have totell you about harryandme. Isn't it great! Oh imissed you so much. Its kinda weird beingthe onlygirl around.but I totally understand withyour parents split.and all.uh sorry" Ginny said as soon as she saw Hermione's face fall into and uncomfortable expression. Hermione was wondering when someone would bring up her parents. She was happy it had taken them this long, but she was still a little unhappy that it was brought up at all. Harry was the first one to break the unnatural silence that had fallen upon the group. He was worried about Hermione and he wanted to know how she was doing.  
  
"Speaking of your parents.how is everythi---"  
  
"Shhhh. the sorting ceremony is about to begin." Hermione stated. Well that is one way of getting out of answering that question. She could see Harry and Ron out of the corner of her eye looking towards her throughout the whole sorting. The results of the sorting produced nine new Gryffindors, one of which was a transfer student from a wizarding school in the U.S. His name was Josh McKillian and he was in his seventh year. It was highly unusual for a student to transfer in one year before they graduate so you could imagine the amount of curiosity he sparked in all of the Gryffindors, especially in Hermione. As he approached the end of the table where Hermione was seated, she noticed his illuminating bright blue eyes. They stood out profoundly against his black hair. (A/N Just for a visual picture, think lead singer for The All-American Rejects)  
  
After the sorting ceremony had ended and Professor McGonagall had proceeded to carry the sorting hat out of the great hall, it was time for Dumbledore to make his start of term announcements. The first thing he said was what he said almost every year. That the forbidden was exactly that: forbidden. Nobody was allowed within its woods. He then proceeded with his other announcements. The whole time, Hermione couldn't help but practically stare at the new student. She was eager to introduce herself and show him a tour of the school. She figured she would have to do this anyways since she was head girl and he was in her house. Hermione took her eyes away from Josh only once Dumbledore made the announcement that she was head girl.  
  
"This years Head Girl will be Hermione Granger." At this both Ron and Harry looked over at Hermione and mouthed the words "why didn't you tell us?" while the rest of the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. She simply smiled at them both and returned to listening to her headmaster. "Draco Malfoy will be the Head Boy this school year." The Slytherin table was absolutely ecstatic at this remark although most of them already knew he was Head Boy. Hermione politely clapped alongside of the rest of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione, do you realize that you are clapping to the fact that you have to share a freakin' room with that great big git? You're clapping for a year with the ferret boy!" Hermione did of course realize this so she stopped clapping.  
  
"This year is going to be pure hell." Hermione said. And it was true; this year would be hell, just not in the way that she thought.  
A/N: Ooh cliffhanger well ok maybe not really but still. I'm still new at this and I know that this story sounds like every other predictable Hermione/Draco story out there so I'm not surprised if you go to that little button there for reviews and tell me to stop typing right now...that I suck and I have no future in writing.oh well.so go review.flames are not wanted but hey.its not like I can really stop you.  
  
~Predictably yours, Tygerskiss 


	3. Chapter Three Settling In

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters (except for Josh).or the songs (Evanescence's Everybody's Fool) or anything else you might recognize.  
  
A/N: thoughts will be surrounded by the little arrow thingies (^)  
  
*Perfect by nature Icons of self indulgence Just what we all need More lies about a world that Never was and never will be Have you no shame don't you see me You know you've got everybody fooled Look here she comes now Bow down and stare in wonder Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending But now I know she Never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled Without the mask where will you hide Can't find yourself lost in your lie I know the truth now I know who you are And I don't love you anymore It never was and never will be You're not real and you can't save me Somehow now you're everybody's fool It never was and never will be You're not real and you can't save me Somehow now you're everybody's fool*  
  
~^~ * ~^~ Chapter Three: Settling in~^~ * ~^~  
  
Hermione and Malfoy met up outside of the Great Hall entrance, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to lead them to their dormitories. Not one word was spoken, so, in effect, no insults were exchanged. This was by far a miracle because they had never been able to stand this close to each other without fighting or saying something similar to "You stupid Mudblood!" or "Malferret, you little jerk!" Dumbledore showed up just as the last remaining stragglers exited the Great Hall.  
  
"I trust you both had excellent summers?" Hermione and Malfoy just stayed silent, barely nodding their heads. "Well, in that case, let's move on to your new dormitories. You will have your own rooms, naturally, but you will have to share a common room and a bathroom." At this last statement, both inwardly groaned. Sharing with your enemy would not be an easy task. They continued their journey through surprisingly unfamiliar corridors until they reached a beautiful picture of, what it seemed like to be, the Forbidden Forest. Just then a unicorn stepped form behind the brush and walked toward them. "Right, you will need to agree on a password." Dumbledore stated. Hermione and Malfoy just stared at each other. Malfoy was the first to say anything.  
  
"How about Excruciatingly Annoying Teacher's Pet?" So the insults began.  
  
"What about The Amazing Bouncing Ferret?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Ok let's combine the two. Excruciatingly Annoying Ferret" Dumbledore said, wanting to hurry and show them to their rooms. As they entered, Dumbledore could hear the Head Boy and Girl let out soft gasps. It was beautiful. Both Malfoy and Hermione had thought that the common room would be a horrible play off of their house colours. This was not the case. In front of them stood a black and white marble fire place with two handsome black leather sofas placed comfortably in front. To the left of the fire place was a short hallway that led to Malfoy's room, same to the right for Hermione. The only thing that was remotely linked to their House colours were two blankets, one green and the other dark red, which were draped over the sofas. There was a little table towards one side of the common room, most likely to be used for studying. Behind that there was an enormous bookcase that Hermione was thrilled over. Dumbledore simply stood back as the two young adults admired their common room. After a few minutes, he interrupted.  
  
"I take it from your reactions that you are pleased with your housing arrangements? Well, you will soon see your rooms and you will find them to be a bit unfurnished. All that you have to do is say out loud what you would like, and the adjustments will be made. I have come to find that most people like decorating their own rooms and in the past couple of years I have entered at the end of the year to find the rooms to de totally different from what they were at the beginning of term, so this year I decided to let you chose your furnishing from the start. Ah yes, one more bit of information before I tuck in for the night. There will be a meeting tomorrow after your classes to discuss this years Halloween and Yule balls. Sleep well. Oh and Hermione, In the morning I ask of you to show our new student Josh McKillian to his classes. I trust that you will have no problem in that" That's right, Hermione would have to problem whatsoever in showing the beautiful blue eyes new student around tomorrow. At this last sentence, Dumbledore turned around and disappeared through their common room entrance. Hermione turned and looked at Malfoy, smiled, and ran up to her room to begin decorating. Dumbledore had not been kidding when he said that the room was unfurnished. There was nothing in it. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all white. Hermione spotted her trunk over in the corner and headed for it and sat down. ^ Hmmmm.what do I want my room to look like? I could always go for the whole 'recreate your bedroom from back home' thing but.nah.need something new, something fresh, something.me ^ Hermione thought for a few more minutes then stood up. She had an idea. About one hour later Hermione stood back and admired her work. "Perfect," she whispered. She had yet to even take a glance at the bathroom so she decided she might as well go take a look.  
  
~^~ * ~^~  
  
Draco stood in the common room watching Dumbledore leave. He turned his head and looked at Hermione just as the portrait hole closed. She looked strait back at him and smiled then took off in the direction of her room. He just shook his head at her exuberance. He slowly walked to his room, thought about a few decorating ideas, and began to decorate. When he finally steeped back he whispered, "Perfect." When he had first walked in, the room had been blindingly white. Now the walls were a dark smoky grey with a black, extremely plush carpet. His bed was is between two windows and was simply two mattresses on the floor with black sheets and a white down comforter and pillows. He had black drapes hanging over his windows to help block out the impending morning sun. In one corner of his room he had a startlingly bright yellow bean bag chair to relax in with a small bookshelf of to the side of it full of his favorite books. On top of the black bookshelf were several yellow candles of various sizes. His black night side tables also held several yellow candles and some pictures of him and his mom periodically throughout his childhood. Not one picture of his father could be found any where. That is how Draco liked it; he did not want to be reminded of the horrible man that he used to want to be exactly like. He used to look up to his father, who was the epitome of power and success, but once Malfoy saw what it was doing to his family, to his mother, he quickly decided that he would never be like his father. He placed his trunk at the foot of his bed and laid a yellow cloth over it. Over to the other side of his room near his closet door sat his black keyboard, complete with a yellow candle on each side of the stand it was on and a several sheets of music. No one except for his mother knew that he played it, and he wanted to keep it that way. He figured that since he would have his own room this year he would be safe in bringing it because no one would be coming into his room. There was no one from Slytherin at least that would want to come into his room. Well, except for Pansy, but there was no way in hell he would let her even fifty feet within the entrance to their common room. His room looked like a gigantic lightning storm, the smoky greys and whites being the clouds and the yellow of course being the flashes of lightning. After all of the 'hard thinking' he had to do to conjure up his room, Draco decided he needed a shower. He walked to his dresser and got a pair of black silk boxers and headed into the bathroom.  
  
~^~ * ~^~  
  
Hermione walked to the bathroom door and opened it. She did not notice the immaculate beauty of the room or the size of the room. She did not notice the beautiful white and black marble Jacuzzi bath tub raised on a small platform in the center of the room with silver candles around it. She did not notice the enormous shower to the left of her or the lavish towels monogrammed with DM and HG on them. What she did notice, however, was the dripping wet young blond Slytherin holding a towel to his waist.  
  
"Oh. My. God. I am so sorry." She ran out of the bathroom her extremely red face in her hands. ^ Wow. Malfoy has a great body. Ohmygod. I did NOT just think that. NO stupid, stupid. He is your enemy. He is-- ^ but her inner conflicts were interrupted by a very sexy grey eyed Malfoy walking into her room, now sporting a very nice pair of black silk boxers. Hermione quickly hid her face with one of her pillows on her bed to hide her embarrassment, even though she was sure that he could see her face shining bright red even with the pillow covering her. ^ OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod ^  
  
"Granger, ever heard of knocking? Wow, I'm surprised.no fluffy animals?" What he was talking about was her room, of course. He had expected everything to be pretty and pink with lots of little stuffed animals; bunnies, teddy bears, kittens; you know, the traditional girly-girl room. He was surprised to find it done in the colors of black, white, and a deep crimson. She had a black iron canopy bed full of white and crimson pillows in the center of her room on top of a zebra print rug. Sheer black and white layered drapes hung from her canopy and from her windows. She had a little work table behind her headboard with a red lava tamp and all of her school books placed on top and an odd little rectangular thing with lots of little buttons and shiny circular things stacked up beside it (A/N of course I am talking about a CD player. Hermione had figured out a way in her sixth year of how to sneak muggle things into Hogwarts and get them to work.). The walls were white with black trim and the floor was a plush black carpet. She had this odd little chair up by her vanity table which was black with a zebra print chair that looked like a stiletto shoe. All throughout her room, levitating, were black, white, and crimson candles, lit to give the room a mysterious, yet somewhat sensual appeal. Hermione was plopped down on her bed, her face buried in her mass amount of pillows, repeating the words: Oh my God.  
  
"Hey, Granger. Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Malfoy said. Hermione just shook her head farther into her pillow, and then replied, "Are you decent?"  
  
"Depends on what you call decent. I think I'm quite decent, and extremely good looking. But if you want to know if I'm decent, according to your terms, you will just have to raise that little head of yours and look and see." Malfoy replied. At this Hermione's head shot up and she looked him strait in the eye.  
  
"I didn't ask if you thought you were hot, ferret boy. I asked if you were decent, as in dressed. God! Could you be anymore conceited?"  
  
"I am not conceited. I just happen to know how every single girl looks at me in this school."  
  
"Not all girls, Draco Malfoy. Not all." Hermione replied. ^ How dare he think that I think he is hot.even though he really, really is. That pale skin and his muscled chest.No Hermione, stop thinking like that. This is BAD! ^  
  
"Oh come on Granger, you know you want me. I can see it in your eyes. You want some.from me" Malfoy whispered, walking towards her. They were now only inches apart.  
  
"Then obviously you have to be blind or just be imagining it because I don't want you. You disgust me Malfoy." Hermione said. "And plus, if I really wanted some, which I don't, I would definitely go elsewhere."  
  
"Please Granger. You know you want some. Don't deny it. As for going elsewhere, you wouldn't be able to. I mean, who would honestly want to give you any, anyways? Who would want a little, dirty, stuck-up, know-it- all Mudblo-" But he was cut off by Hermione jumping up all of a sudden from her bed, her eyes burning with anger.  
  
"Say it, Malfoy, say it! I am just a filthy little Mudblood. You think you are so great with your pure blood, but you're no better than any of us, ANY of us! You say that I am the one that is stuck up, well Malfoy look in the fucking mirror. You are the one that would drown when it rains because you have your stupid little nose stick so far up in the air. You don't care about anyone do you? You just want to be better than everyone else. You want the power, the superiority. You have a lot to learn, little boy. You are nothing. You think that people look up to you now? They don't. They are just afraid what you and your DeathEater friends will do to them. But ask yourself this: Where do you think they will be when you are getting the shit kicked out of you by your master, Voldemort, when you screw up, which you are bound to do, inevitably? They will be there by your side, but only to help kick the shit out of you because of what you have done to them." By this time Hermione had made her way to the other side of her room and now stood with her hand on an open door. "You are just like your father, you stuck up, little prick. Now get the FUCK out of my room!" Malfoy rushed over and grabbed Hermione's shoulder and pinned her up against the wall, shutting her door in the process. He looked into her honey colored eyes, which were now filled with immense fear, hatred, and anger.  
  
"You know nothing about me. I may be a prick, but I am nothing like my father. I never will be. Never, EVER, say anything like that to me again!" Hermione looked back into Malfoy's eyes and saw something there that she had never seen before in his eyes. Pain.  
A/N I know, I know, the argument was a little lame and stupid and it was a little shorter than my previous chapters but bear with me I had a bad case of writers block and I had trouble finding a perfect song for this one. Hope you liked it though.  
  
~Argumentatively yours, Tygerskiss 


	4. Chapter Four Midnight Occurances

Disclaimer: Don't own Malfoy or Harry or Ron..oh, but I wish I did.and I don't own the song.Evanescence does.  
  
A/N: thoughts will be surrounded by the little arrow thingies (^)  
  
~^~ * ~^~ Chapter Four: Midnight Occurrences ~^~ * ~^~  
  
Hermione woke with a start and rolled over and looked at her clock. It was only 4:57 in the morning. She lay back down, pulling the covers over her head and groaned, trying to figure out what has woken her from her slumber. After fifteen restless minutes, Hermione decided to go into the common room to find a good book to read, since she had already completed the one she started on the train. Upon entering the common room, Hermione noticed a young blonde man sitting in front of the fire playing a .piano? He had a pair of black boxers on, and nothing else. His skin was glowing under the fire's light, making him seem like a god. She recognized the song he was playing as the piano parts of Evanescence's song "My Immortal." Hermione quietly walked in as not to disturb his beautiful playing. She walked right up behind him and slightly leaned over to make sure that he was actually playing, and not that the piano had been enchanted to play it. A piece of her hair fell from behind her ear and lightly brushed Malfoy's bare shoulder causing him to jump up and stop playing.  
  
"What the hell are you doing up, Granger? It's five in the morning." Malfoy said after finding his voice. He looked up at her. She was wearing a tight black tank top and a black pair of pajama bottoms with flames all over it. He had always imagined her to have slept in something less.sexy, like a loose white t shirt and some stupid pajama bottoms. But Hermione looked hot; on fire to be exact (no pun intended since she did have on flame pj's.yea ok that wasn't that funny.)  
  
"I could be asking you the same thing Malfoy. What are you doing out of bed this early.and playing a.piano no less?" Hermione could not take her eyes off of him. There was something captivating about him under the flames glow. She looked into his eyes and found them to be full of warmth, lacking their usual hostility.  
  
"Right. Uh.Granger, could I ask of you a favor? Don't tell anyone about this.my piano playing, I mean. Nobody actually knows that I can play, except my mother and now for you. I want to keep it that way. If my father found out I had learned.well.it would not be good." He looked pleadingly into Hermione's eyes.  
  
Hermione thought about what he was asking her. She looked deep into his eyes and began to wonder why she got so mad at him earlier. He really had done nothing he hadn't done before, why did it matter now. Then she remembered that he had apologized to her on the train and perhaps it was that miniscule insight to his soul.the real Malfoy that made her want to believe that he could be a better person. "Sure Malfoy. I won't tell anyone, but. there is one condition." With this little remark Malfoy's face fell. "You have to play that song for me. I couldn't help but notice that it was the song "My Immortal' and I love that song. Please, Malfoy?" She looked strait back into his eyes. Normally, this would be about the time when Malfoy would ask something like 'Why in the hell should I do something for you' or 'Fuck off you stupid Mudblood, I'm not going to do anything you ask' but this time he just patted to the little spot next to him, indicating for her to sit down. This little action sort of caught Hermione off guard. She stared at him for a moment and then made her way around the side of the couch and took a set beside him. Malfoy started playing as soon as she sat down.  
  
^Why am I doing this? She is a mudblood and I am playing for her. I am giving her insight to my very soul. No body has ever heard me play, except for my mother, who taught me, and now Granger is going to be the first one. What is wrong with me? And why is the hell does it feel so good to be this close to her? ^ These thoughts were running through Malfoy's head as he began to play for her. A few seconds later he was surprised when Hermione started to sing along with his playing.  
  
*I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all of my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me You used to captivate me By your resonating light But now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me All of me All of me Ahhhahhhhh*  
  
He couldn't help but be mesmerized by her voice. It flowed from her mouth smooth and sweet like honey. As the words tumbled from her lips, Malfoy couldn't help but want to feel those soft lips upon his own. Hermione looked up at him. Her eyes were the embodiment into her very soul. Everything she was feeling at the moment was shown in those great honey brown orbs staring back at him. He saw happiness and pain, love and hate, confusion and complete understanding all at the same time. He saw everything that he felt inside of himself. ^ What am I thinking, this is Granger here. I could never kiss her. I would never kiss a .mudblood ^ He suddenly pulled out of his hypnotic stage and looked into the fire. Hermione was the first to break the awkward silence.  
  
"You play beautifully. I would have never guess, coming from a guy like you."  
  
"A guy like me? What is that supposed to mean?" Malfoy said, slight anger filling his voice.  
  
"I didn't mean that in a bad way, it's just.you don't seem like the type. Most guys that play the piano are either really sweet.or really gay, which I have heard from your extensive ex girlfriends that you most definitely are not that. Nor are you very sweet, at least, not sweet to me or anyone else I have seen you around. I just didn't expect it.that's all" Hermione said, trying to get back the Malfoy she had just seen a few seconds ago, the one who looked at her with his real self, not the one that he was behind his mask.  
  
"Yea, well, I guess I like to do things that no one would expect. I don't really like to go by the rules, if you haven't noticed." He said, his eyes filling with the same warmth that had been there before. Hermione noticed now that his eyes really weren't stone gray like she had thought before, but they were really a light blue color, like a cloudless sky. "Your not exactly what I expected either. You know.once you got rid of your little boyfriends, Potty and Weasel." Then he laughed, just a slight chuckle, but it was genuine. "You're not that bad at all. And you have a lovely voice." At this, Hermione blushed just enough to give her cheeks a slight pink glow.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said. She could feel a slight heat rise up in her cheeks. "Well, I am kind of getting tired, so.um.I guess I probably need to go back to my room. You should go too.to your room. To get some sleep." ^ Great 'Mione, just great ^ "You know, after all, classes do start back up tomorrow.or should I say, in a few hours, and we probably both need our rest. So.goodnight, Malfoy." With that, Hermione got up from the couch and went to her room.  
  
"Goodnight." Malfoy almost inaudibly whispered to Hermione's retreating body. ^ Maybe this year won't be so bad after all. ^  
  
~^~ * ~^~  
  
Hermione woke the next morning to a very, VERY annoying alarm clock. She fumbled around on her night table for a few moments trying to turn it off. "Dammit, shut UP!" she yelled out in frustration. She had had all of the buzzing she could handle so in her final attempts to shut it off, she picked it up and threw it towards her door.which a certain Slytherin was now entering.  
  
"What in the hell is that noi-" but Malfoy was cut off by an alarm clack flying towards his face. He ducked just in time to avoid getting hit. The alarm clock smashed into the wall behind him and slowly faded to a silent heap of plastic and metal on the floor. "Dang, Granger. Don't you know how to turn off your own alarm?"  
  
"Sorry Malfoy, I just got really pissed off at the thing." Hermione looked down towards her busted alarm clock, shaking her head.  
  
"Well, just because your pissed doesn't mean you had to take it out on the alarm. Why didn't you just unplug it, you know, instead of giving it flying lessons?"  
  
"Well, Malfoy, if you haven't noticed, it lacks a cord which usually means that it is battery operated." Hermione stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Honestly, Malfoy had been unable to distinguish that there was a cord because you couldn't exactly tell what was what.  
  
"Ok. Then why didn't you just take out the batteries.instead of demolishing it?"  
  
"Sorry, Malfoy, but there is no way in hell that I am that coordinated this early in the morning. The quickest thing I could think of to shut it off was to throw it. Ok? Now if you would please excuse me I want to get some sleep." Hermione let out a groan and lay back down, pulling the covers over her head. Malfoy turned around and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Fifteen minutes later, he was out and drying himself off with a plush white towel with DM embroidered into it. He wrapped the towel around his waist and proceeded to go into his room. Once there, he dressed for school. By the time he was finished it was a mere five minutes until breakfast started and fifty minutes until their first class. Malfoy figured that he should wake Hermione up since if she didn't attend breakfast, she wouldn't get her schedule and in result wouldn't know what class to go to. Malfoy went up to her door and knocked quietly. He heard no answer whatsoever so he knocked a little louder. This time however he heard something that very strongly resembled "Leavemethefuckalone" Malfoy laughed to himself then yelled through the door "You might want to get up. Breakfast is already served." He heard and estranged cry and a thud on the ground followed by the sounds of someone shuffling though a dresser. The door suddenly opened revealing a very disoriented Hermione. "Better hurry!" he called out to her as she threw herself into the bathroom, no doubt to take a really, really quick shower.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, Hermione emerged form the bathroom looking fresh and rejuvenated, and smelling very much like Midnight's Path. (A/N: its this scent from Bath and Body Works, it smells really, really good.) She had put on her school robes and had them arranged very much like she had the night before: unbuttoned with a white shirt which was slightly unbuttoned its self and a short plaid skirt, only this time she completed the ensemble with a black tie and white knee high socks and black Mary- Jane's. (Mind you, she did have shoes on the night before, but this was a different pair) She had also done a quick drying and straitening spell on her hair so her brown locks now fell just to the top of her butt. She applied a little make-up also, just the bare necessities: mascara, black eyeliner, and a slightly tinted, shimmering lip gloss. She looked at her watch and grabbed her bag; she only had twenty minutes to get to breakfast, look at her schedule and make it to her first class. With her luck, they would have potions first.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as Hermione entered the Great Hall a grey owl delivered her Time Table and she had Double Potions with Slytherins first today. She looked through the rest of her Time Table to see when her classes would take place.  
  
*Hermione Granger* *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry*  
  
*Even days* *Double Potions- Professor Snape w/Slytherin* *Transfiguration- Professor McGonagall w/Ravenclaw* *Lunch* *Herbology- Professor Sprout w/ Hufflepuff* *Defense Against the Dark Arts- Professor Natyla Crudele w/Slytherin*  
  
*Odd days* *Charms- Professor Flitwick w/Ravenclaw* *History of magic- Professor Binns w/Hufflepuff* *Lunch *Care of Magical Creatures- Hagrid w/Slytherin* *Arithmancy- Professor McKillian w/Ravenclaw*  
  
*Wednesday Night at midnight* *Advanced Astronomy- Professor Sinistra w/whoever else has that* *excruciatingly late (or early, if you please) class*  
  
She noticed that they had a new Arithmancy and DADA teachers. She couldn't wait to meet them. A few moments later, she was approached by Harry and Ron who wanted to compare schedules. The only differences they had were that in place of Arithmancy they had Double Divination and they lacked the Astronomy class. She walked over to the table and grabbed a piece of bacon and a slice of buttered toast since she didn't have time for anything else. She turned to Harry and Ron and asked them if they had seen Josh, the new transfer. They both looked at her a wiggled their eyebrows. "Uhg.guys, its not like that. Dumbledore told me to show him to his classes today since I am Head Girl" They pointed towards the end of the table where Josh was seated, finishing off his scrambled eggs. Hermione smoothed down her hair and walked over to where Josh was seated.  
  
"Um.Josh, is it? Hi, I am Hermione Granger, the Head Girl, and Dumbledore requested that I show you to your classes today. May I take a look at your schedule?" He nodded and handed her his Time Table. Hermione did a quick look over his classes and discovered that his schedule was identical to her schedule. "Looks like we have all of the same classes. Uh. we have about ten minutes to get to Potions and Snape hates it when students are late, so we better get going."  
A/N Ok yea I know that was a really stupid way to end the chapter but it was getting really long so I decided I needed to put what happens next into the next chapter. So.read and review and tell me if I should continue  
  
~Ridiculously yours, Tygerskiss 


End file.
